


Corporate Princess

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthro, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Furry, Humiliation, Multi, Princess - Freeform, Royalty Transformation, Tech Control, Transformation, Weight Gain, Worship, personality change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Another day, another job for Swan to do at Atlas Corp! After the woman running the clothing design branch of the company can’t make it, Swan’s called in as a last minute replacement! She has rather big shoes to fill, but the confidence to back it up! Her big assignment for the day is to try out some clothes they had designed, but she’ll soon learn the real reason why they say ‘the clothes make the woman’!
Kudos: 10





	Corporate Princess

Atlas Corp had many different divisions to it. The sales department, basic telecommunications and advertising, and product design were just a select few that helped build Atlas Corp into the company it was. Each facet of the company functioned like a brick, which when working together was capable of bringing in immense profit to Mr. Grimwald himself.

Swan sighed as she left the elevator, wiping her forehead off. Barely made it in time, yet again. She really needed to invest in getting a car… Thanks to Atlas taking a shine to her, she was taking in a bit more than she was when she started! Her success rates on her service calls seemed to really elevate her position around the place.

And thankfully she re-potty trained herself in time before it became too much of an issue on her floor. Some handy towels and some spare water (and a few packages of diapers) helped make sure only perhaps one or two people would know of her issues. Though she had to do some not-proud things in order to secure their silence…

Today was her first day to fill in the other departments. Atlas sent her an email just that morning telling her about her position change. He stated that since he saw her potential to adapt to different situations, she would be perfect as a floating substitute in various departments. His claim was that by getting brief stints of experience in different departments, she would have enough knowledge to cover whatever he needed at a moment’s notice.

He also included in a footnote that her extra training would lead to a rather sizeable bonus and a nice raise, so Swan didn’t hesitate to accept without reading the rest of the email.

Today’s assignment was the fashion department. Their manager had called out unexpectedly, and Atlas saw fit that this would be a great place for Swan’s cross-training to begin! Sure, the wucow was a little anxious about filling in for such a large position, but if Mr. Grimwald was confident in her, she should be too!

“Miss Lovejoy?” A woman piped up when Swan took a few steps forward, looking obviously confused as to where she was supposed to be going. “I’m your helper for the day.”

Swan smiled and bowed her head. The woman was a black haired hottie, her hair done perfectly wavy off to the side of her head, brown eyes piercing Swan’s as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Yes! You’re Elizabeth, right? Mr. Grimwald…” Swan began, only to pause and clear her throat. Right, he told her not to call him that. “Atlas… said you’d give me a quick rundown on my duties for the day?”

“Correct, and I’m just glad you found this place! So many people just sort of skip right by it. This building is so big and confusing, I can hardly blame them,” Elizabeth laughed, almost sounding a little forced as she hugged her tablet closer to her chest. Did Swan already do something wrong? Did she not have confidence that Swan could lead them properly…? She wouldn’t stop meeting her eyes, either. Always staring, constantly keeping eye contact.

A shudder went up Swan’s spine.

“Could you give me a little tour? Atlas seemed to forget a map with his email this morning!” Swan said with a little giggle, hoping to lighten the mood. It helped; the girl sighed a little and her shoulders fell as she finally relaxed. Maybe that eased some of the tension…

“Of course! Hate for you to get lost,” Elizabeth nodded with a little bounce and turned on her heels, gesturing with a free hand for Swan to follow behind, which she dutifully did.

The fashion department of the company was beautiful. They took their jobs seriously, it seemed, and they spared no expense. The floors had beautiful carpeting; the windows were shrouded in a lovely curtain of possibly Indian design, while different facets of the process were spread out across the floor through the halls. There was a room filled with computers and several people busily looking up recent fashion trends and keeping an eye on red carpet affairs for what the big celebrities were wearing.

Off to the side was a room filled wall to wall with fabrics and different types of threads, sequins, lace, and more. Swan wasn’t much of a tailor herself, although it’d save her money when it came to fixing her own torn outfits, and even she saw the value of all the material stored back here.

The next few doors all led to the same room. One massive expanse of space, completely open, with mannequins, sewing machines, and rolls to hold fabric hanging from the ceilings in such a way that it’d be easy for a designer to just yank at the roll and cut what’s needed off.

“We value efficiency here,” Elizabeth explained as they walked by a long row of cloth rolls. “Very little of our materials are wasted, and our tailors have enough time in their field to know exactly what they need, and how much. You’re working with pros here, Miss Lovejoy.”

Great, like Swan needed more to worry about. But she kept her thoughts to herself and simply smiled. They’d go easy on her, probably, right?

The only thing that struck her as odd was the bits of technology that littered one corner of the floor. Circuits, motherboards… Swan tried to identify some of the parts, but she barely touched computers in her life; it was a miracle she knew how to use her damn smartphone!

Did they use that sort of stuff in fashion? Or was it just for upgrading their computers? Feeling too self-conscious about her lack of knowledge, Swan didn’t bring it up. She’d probably figure it out on her own.

A few people were sewing together outfits as Elizabeth led the way, explaining that they’d end up at Swan’s office, where she’d mostly stay to direct things for the day.

“Is it, uh… complicated?” Swan asked, sticking close to her heels as a few employees gave the temp-manager a little glare. Was she just not welcome here? “I want to make sure I don’t… completely screw something up.”

“You should be fine. Mr. Grimwald has sent a note with what you need to do, it’s just on your desk,” Elizabeth explained as they approached a shut door, ‘Manager’ emblazoned on the plaque on it. “I was hoping I’d get to sub for the position while my boss was gone… But, I suppose Mr. Grimwald sees something in you.”

Swan felt her body tense up as Elizabeth went to open the door. That was the tension between them? Elizabeth’s jealousy…?

Turning to the door, Elizabeth turned the handle and pushed it open, flicking a switch to illuminate the room. The office was quite nice, well furnished, with a good window view, revealed when the curtains were parted. A large wooden desk stood in the middle, computer set up on the side, and an executive chair sat behind it.

A far cry from the cubicle Swan had down below.

“… I dunno if I’ll want to leave,” Swan noted as she walked over and took her spot in the chair, listening to it creak under her weight, before adjusting to it. Elizabeth walked forward to stand opposite of her, and Swan noticed the envelope on the keyboard.

Using her claw to tear the top open, she took out the letter within and began to read.

[Miss Lovejoy,

I hope your new position finds you well. If you do good today, perhaps I’ll give Mrs. Violet the boot to put you in this office instead. I’m sure this floor could benefit from your unique style.

You don’t have too much on your plate today; you only need to do the following.

\- Respond to computer communications. Booting it up should guide you to where you need to be.

\- Ensure your employees aren’t slacking off.

\- Give opinions based on their work, and offer solutions where there’s confusion.

\- Report to your Supervisors if they email you; I’ve linked your phone to the email, so all notifications will be on your phone if you’re on the floor. You’re welcome.

There was one thing that was very urgent however, a prototype design is going to be put into the next phase, and it needs testing. The Hyp-Tech Regalia is finally ready to be tried on, and fortunately, I was able to get your peons to fit it to your measurements (I assume you remember when I took your measurements in your application).

You’re to go to your employees and dress in it, trying out its full functionality, and a report is due by the end of the night. Miss Elizabeth and your charges are at your command, so ensure that my trust in you wasn’t misplaced. Or I’m sure the streets wouldn’t mind welcoming you back into their ranks.

Please be aware of the bathroom locations on this floor as well. It can be confusing, I know.

Regards,

Atlas Grimwald]

… She could’ve gone without the vaguely threatening ending note, but that wasn’t the worst note she had been given. She’d have to find time to try on the outfit, probably around lunch.

“Best I get started immediately then…” Swan sighed, shifting to sit in the chair. A loud yawn hit her mouth and she shook her head quickly to push any tiredness away. Focus, focus…

“Need some coffee?” Elizabeth noted with an amused little smirk. “I guess I can grab you some.”

“I… Here, let me get you the money for it, I don’t need anything specific…” Swan mumbled, sheepishly getting some money out of her purse and handing it over to Elizabeth after scribbling down her small preferences on a scrap of paper. She was offering to get coffee, so she shouldn’t feel too guilty about it, right?

Scanning the paper quickly and pocketing the money, Elizabeth didn’t say any sort of confirmation before she turned and left. Swan drooped her ears with a frown. They weren’t going to be friends, were they…? Competition in the workplace was rough.

Okay. No time to focus on that now. She tapped the power button and the computer came to life, the browsers soon opening with the programs she needed. Notices to read, employee communications, research to do… Looking at the things flashing on her computer, she just knew that she wouldn’t be able to rest.

It wasn’t for a couple hours that she was able to finally leave her office to check on the people working under her. She wasn’t even finished with all the work; the damn screen was giving her a headache. She figured she could try on the test outfit, then while she was wearing it, she could just come back and finish her paperwork. Elizabeth said they valued efficiency, after all.

Swan walked into the testing room, and the workers immediately took notice of here. Both of them girls, again. They seemed to be twin bunnies, with grey and black fur, and outfits that barely fit them. Swan really didn’t notice too many men in the higher divisions in the company… And why weren’t the fashion division girls wearing better fitting clothes?

“Oh, Miss Lovejoy!” One piped up, dropping their equipment to step forward. “We were worried the measurements we received were wrong, but…. If anything, they under-sold your size.” She chuckled, and her coworker hurriedly nudged her to get her to hush up. “Th-The changing room is just off to the side, get undressed and I’ll give you the outfit.”

She was pointed towards a curtained changing room nearby, and Swan eagerly smiled as she bounded over. She was going to be a model! She kinda daydreamed about it on the bus ride over but figured that being in a management position meant that she wouldn’t have any of the fun stuff.

Taking off each part of her professional attire, she placed it on the little bench, until she was left in just her black bra and panties, as she had given up wearing white after her first few weeks and the strange issue she was having with the bathroom.

“I’m all set!” She called out, leaning to the side as she peeked out the curtain, using it cover up the bulk of her body.

“No need to be shy, you can come out!” The other assistant said, coaxing her beyond the curtain. Sheepishly, Swan obliged, nervously hiding her body as she approached the pair. They had a mannequin rolled out between the two, modeling the dress that Swan was to test.

It was beautiful and purple. The material seemed to be something smooth, plush, almost enticing her to step closer to stroke it. Imagining how it’d feel on her body made her shudder. Slender light purple gloves adorned the arms, while a matching sash wrapped around the waist, tying up into a bow on the back while little ‘curtains’ of the main purple hue fell from it down to her thighs. The shoulders of the dress even had extra poof to them, making them look extra round.

Swan didn’t want to say that the dress was ‘dated’ or anything, but it did have an almost classical feel to it. It seemed like something that someone would wear on ‘Game of Groans’, and less like a party dress.

But the style just worked for it.

“It’s beautiful!” Swan announced, stepping closer to finally run her hand along the smooth material. It was plush, pillowy to the touch… It took all her energy to not lean in and rub her face all over the material. She had to look at least a little dignified.

“Here, let us help put it on for you,” one of the girls said, and they both closed in on the dress, gingerly removing it from the faceless doll in careful motions. If this dress tore at all, they knew they’d be in big trouble.

It was a minute before they had it fully removed and started to help Swan into it. The mannequin was one thing. Swan’s form was a whole different game. She was so full, thick, with so many chubby curves, the girls were sweating bullets as they did their best to avoid ripping the dress on Swan’s endowments.

Swan giggled as she was dressed, almost feeling like royalty with her ‘servants’ dressing her for her day. The measurements were fairly accurate to her form, and despite the comment they had made earlier, it fit close to her form, leaving both little to the imagination and a lot of room to breathe. It wasn’t constrictive, and she noticed how it moved with her breathing; the subtle movements of her chest rising and falling and her belly swishing as she turned to give the girls better access to her body.

Next came the gloves, which they gently pulled along her arms, the meaty limbs being held quite well within. Although, the wucow’s claws gave her assistants a mild heart attack the whole while.

“This dress is lined with Atlas Certified Hyp-Tech,” one girl explained, humming as she moved behind Swan to secure the ties across the back. “It’s meant to amplify one’s personality. You know how like, people say that a fresh new outfit makes them feel like a different person?” Swan nodded, gasping when one of the ties were drawn just a little too taut. “This helps that feeling by enhancing it!”

“I s-see!” Swan grunted as the stitching completed. The gloves were secure around her hands, just past her elbows, and she did a few small test movements to ensure that it wasn’t too constrictive. “So it’s kinda like a confidence booster…?”

“Exactly! Helping people feel good about themselves and their outfits, you know? Even if it doesn’t work on you, which is not guaranteed under the fine print, the dress itself gives off an aura that makes others respond the way we intend! So if you’re meaning to feel confident and strong, others will notice how strong and confident you are!”

Swan nodded as she carefully walked over to the full body mirrors, positioned at a few different angles to ensure that she could see each part of herself.

She loved it. Purple was always her color, but seeing it like this, in such regal, esteemed garb… She straightened up her back as she grinned at herself in the mirror, pushing her glasses ever so slightly up her muzzle.

“Although we still have some kinks to iron out… Like, the aura you give off and your natural confidence can be working at the same time, which can be a little overwhelming for those around you,” one girl explained, tapping away at her tablet to begin her notes. “It’s hard to turn off the dress’s mood enhancers without taking it off the one wearing it, so we’re also working on an external override…”

“Mhmm… Yes, yes…” Swan mumbled, completely enraptured with her own visage. She turned to check out all her angles. Like a model, she went through the motions; stick out her hips, strut to see how they sway, lean forward to flash that cleavage… The more she posed, the more she wore it, the better she swore it look.

Though her mind didn’t register the weight she was gaining to ensure that she filled out the dress ‘properly’. It could be seen in the tummy rolls that bulged out against the midsection, and more noticeably, the cleavage that spilled out further and further with each dip she did. If her mind did actually register it, she must’ve shrugged it off as her just being more radiant than a few moments earlier, and didn’t mind the changes.

Once the girls were done dressing their boss, they stepped back, one starting to take photos while Swan modeled, and the other scribbled down notes. There was a brief moment of silence before the photographer girl gasped.

“Oh, we forgot an important part! We made something rushed to help complete the outfit for you, Miss Lovejoy!” They said, starting to usher Swan over to a comfy looking computer chair, while the other nodded and ran to the side, scorching through some boxes.

Swan took a seat, eyebrow raised curiously as she watched them, crossing her legs in a ladylike manner while she waited. The one who ran off came back a moment later with a pair of heels that were dark purple, just a few shades darker than the main dress, that were specially made to fit hooves. It was always hard, and expensive, for Swan to have heels, so this was surprising. Of course, it was something she deserved.

The employee kneeled down and took Swan’s hooves, gently placing them along the hardened surfaces, strapping them in a bit to ensure that it wouldn’t slip off.

“These aren’t enhanced with any technology, though,” she said as Swan shifted her legs to allow her to put on the other one. “We just thought it’d be a lovely touch to help complete the look! It’d be silly if you were modeling it barehoof!”

Swan chuckled as she stuck her legs out, her meaty ankles exposed between the bottom of her dress and those heels, turning her hooves over to see the lovely material glistening in the light.

… But they weren’t glistening enough.

“Shine them,” Swan ordered as she smiled at her footwear. The bunny twins paused, catching each other’s gaze before looking up at Swan.

“P-Pardon, ma’am?”

“Did I stutter? You’re making me repeat myself…” Swan’s smile slowly faded, a narrow glare shining in her eyes. “They’re not shiny enough! Get to work!”

The bunnies’ eyes went wide, mouths hanging open as their minds struggled to keep up. They knew exactly what was happening. The Hyp-tech was working, but the attitude and aura levels were way too high. They had to get to the computer and turn it down, but Swan’s powerful gaze had them paralyzed.

“I-I’ll go grab a cloth…!” One of the girls piped up, starting to get to her feet, but a snap of Swan’s fingers made her freeze.

“Use your mouths! I have a tight schedule today and I don’t have time for you to scurry off for Gods know how long!”

In an instant, the bunnies were kneeling before her, each of them taking a hoof in their hands and holding them close to their faces. Kisses coated the plastic material of her heels, their small tongues dragging around it to give it a lovely shine.

“Hm, I guess that explains how you got these positions,” Swan cooed, resting her head against her hand as she smirked at them. “You’re very good at bootlicking. … But I wonder…”

Whistling, Swan waved the girls off, making them scamper back on their knees a few inches before she got up and turned around. Her gloved hands took hold of her dress and she lifted her skirt, bending forward to flash that thick rear of hers at the twins. The black panties that once were only just slightly too small for her motherly hips when she woke up this morning were now wedged firmly between those bountiful cheeks of hers, seeming more like a thong than the panties she had first purchased.

“Let us see your proficiency in ass kissing, then!” Swan announced with a lofty laugh.

The buns’ eyes went wide, glancing at each other before the powerful hold Swan had over their minds made them crawl forward, taking their positions at her legs. Each girl pressed against one and began their work on praising their new boss.

Lips pressed against the curves around her ass, hands squeezing and groping at the fat that adorned it. It jiggled and shook with each of their minute touches, and their gasps and pants filled the air as their tongues dragged across each inch of Swan’s ass they could reach.

“Praise! More praise, worms!” Swan barked, bumping her hips back with a solid smack against their faces.

After shaking off the initial daze, the twins continued their worship of that fat ass of hers.

“Y-You’re so large and full, ma’am!”

“Your size makes us seem so small…!”

“We’re insignificant compared to you!”

“Hmph,” Swan looked back at them, a sway in her hips to ensure that they were fully focused on pledging themselves to her ass. “You’re no longer ‘Atlas Corp employees’! You’re Princess Swan’s maids! Do you understand that?!”

A soft gasp left the girls’ lips, but they quickly nodded, helpless to Swan’s whims as they wrapped her arms around her hips and hugged their faces right against her ass.

“Yes! Thank you, your Highness!” They cried out, happy as can be, ears perked up nice and high with nervous smiles across their faces.

“Good, good… I have some changes to make around here…” Cooing, Swan looked around at the clothing design floor. Too practical, no flair. If this was to be her castle, she’d have to do some designing of her own…

And within the next two hours, everything had changed.

A large chair covered in cushions and fabric were placed at the end of the room, a large cloth rug spilling forth to the double doors that led to the main hallway. Upon the throne was Swan, her hips spilling over the sides slightly, almost looking stuck under the armrests. A make-shift foot stool kept her legs aloft, in the shape of one of the bunny twins on her hands and knees, while the other sister was at Swan’s side, guiding a slice of the pizza she had ordered from the cafeteria into her mouth.

The clock on the wall signaled that it was almost 5… The end of Swan’s shift. It didn’t matter to her though, smirking as she chomped down the crust, opening her maw for another. She’d just take her new maids home with her and have them sleep on the couch! Opal was going to be so jealous of her! Maybe Swan could convince her bitchy sister to join her maids…

“I think I’ll finish my meal… And then you’ll drive me home,” Swan mused as she licked her chops clean of pizza grease, shifting her legs to cross them the other way. “Then, you can make me dinner and draw me a bath… I did a looot of work today…~”

The doors on the far side of the room opened, and in Elizabeth came, face buried deep in her tablet as she scurried forward.

“Swan, we need to talk. There’s been nothing coming from your office for hours now. Mr. Grimwald will be very cross if he doesn’t…!” She looked up, gasping at the sight before her. The room was disorganized, all the projects casted aside, and Swan was just… doing nothing! “Wh-What’s going on?! Why are you using our employees like that?!”

“We’re not Atlas employees!” The one below Swan’s hooves called out with a happy giggle.

“We’re Princess Swan’s maids! We quit!” The one beside Swan, guiding food into her mouth piece by piece, replied in turn as she guided the bottle of soda into Swan’s awaiting lips.

“Care to join us, darling? That suit looks so drab on you… Perhaps my girls can fashion a lovely maid outfit for you to join them! You can be in charge of massages,” Swan waved her hand with a giggle, wiggling her shoulders slightly. “My back is rather sore from my hard work today… The Hyp-Tech Regalia testing has really worn me out, heh~!”

Elizabeth’s eyebrow twitched. They… quit? And Swan didn’t even get the bulk of her work done…?! Was this some sort of coup?! She needed to fix this before things got out of hand… More so than they already were!

Swan was still wearing to Hyp-Tech Regalia… Which meant that she could just…

Her hands deftly moved on her tablet, accessing the programs for the design department. Fortunately, since she worked in this department, she had access to all the programs they used! Including the one for the Hyp-tech!

And just like that, bam! Swan’s neural interface was proudly displayed before her, the personality traits one can select from being lit up by little bars off to the side. Dominating, Smug, Confident… Those were off the charts. Those idiot twins didn’t think to start it on something smaller?

Her fingers tapped away as a smirk crossed her face. Fine. If Mr. Grimwald’s new favorite wanted to go against the company, it’d be Elizabeth’s pleasure to knock her back down to where she belonged.

Swan huffed, shifting her legs to be off her new footrest as she stood up, both buns quickly gasping and moving aside to be out of her way. But already, they could feel the affects of the Hyp-tech starting to ease off their minds. They glanced at each other, starting to relax. Why were they afraid, again…?

“Are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to get to work?” The diva wucow hissed as she narrowed her eyes behind her glasses, hands pressed firmly on her hips. The way Elizabeth was carrying herself just… irked her. That smug grin, the glint in her eyes… “Bend over and show me your ass. It’s clear you need to be disciplined.”

But Elizabeth didn’t bend. She finished her adjustments on the app and crossed her arms, shaking her head.

“No,” came her simple response, smirking so confidently.

Swan’s ears flicked, glancing back to see the twins mumbling between themselves, watching Swan carefully. They no longer had their fear in their eyes… And Elizabeth wasn’t taking her seriously at all.

“Y-You’re… You’re my subject in my kingdom, worm…!” Swan barked, her confidence starting to wane as she stepped forward, pointing accusingly at her. “Now, bend over…!”

Elizabeth stepped forward, once, twice, three times; Swan’s finger now poking at her chest.

“You,” came Elizabeth’s blunt response, making Swan’s jaw drop.

One word. One simple word was all it took. Swan’s fight or flight response had kicked in, and she was in full panic. The pressure was immense, she couldn’t stop herself…!

Turning around, she bent over and grabbed her skirt, hoisting it high up in the air to expose her fat rear to the woman who had her around her finger.

“F-Fine, fine! I’m sorry!” Swan quickly whimpered, her hair falling about her face as her glasses slipped down her muzzle slightly.

“You better be!” Elizabeth snarked, giving Swan’s ample ass a firm smack with the back of her hand, making the girl squeal suddenly. Followed by another, then another! Each one made Swan rock forward, hissing and whimpering from the sting of it.

Swan was the boss here, she had the authority to get Elizabeth to stop… But she couldn’t! When the words tried finding their way out of her throat, her fear made her swallow them once more.

“I-I am!” Swan whined as she gripped her dress tighter, feeling the ripples of the smacks moving along her extra fatty body.

“Hmph, you’re lucky Mr. Grimwald didn’t put me in charge,” she hissed, reeling back her hand with another harsh smack to make Swan moo quite loudly, enough to make the twins giggle at her misfortune. “You’re not going home just yet. You still have work to get done. He’d be quite cross if you didn’t finish… Don’t worry, Miss Lovejoy, I’ll make sure to help you through it…~”

Swan winced as she tapped away at the computer. Her report on the Hyp-Tech Regalia was almost finished. Unfortunately, Elizabeth had taken her seat for the girls on the design floor to use, so she had to stand, bent over slightly to still see the screen and hit the keys. Her back was aching thanks to all the weight she had gained.

“C-Can I at least have my old clothes back…?” she shivered, tail flicking behind her as she looked over at Elizabeth, who promptly thwapped a ruler against Swan’s ass, the red spot only getting brighter. “Nnnh! Yes’m, sorry’m!”

The Hyp-Tech still needed to be on Swan to a degree, so it’s not like she was completely naked. She at least had her panties on, and her gloves kept her hands covered, quieting her claws tapping against the keys of the computer.

“Th-There…” Swan whimpered as she put the final punctuation on the report. The Hyp-Tech worked a little too well, she concluded, and was prone to the effects being exponentially increased without the user intending for it to. The device would have to be monitored in order to ensure that effects didn’t get… out of hand. Per Elizabeth’s request, she put in a note saying an emergency shut-off would be a good option on the outfit itself.

“Good! Now, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Elizabeth cooed. Swan sighed, moving to stand up straight, only to whine as a quick whap against her ass forced her back down. “Aren’t you glad to be such an upstanding Atlas Corp. employee~?”

Each word towards the end was punctuated with a firm smack on the butt, one after the other, making Swan whimper as she squirmed in place.

“Y-Yes! I’m glad Atlas Corp. is keeping me!” Swan replied, mustering all the positivity she could through gritted teeth.

Elizabeth hummed, a malicious grin dripping from her lips as she stood up, placing her ruler against the fatty curves.

“Now… Let’s take a walk. I’m sure you must be hungry, princess,” Elizabeth cooed, starting to guide Swan out ahead of her, those hefty hooves clicking against the ground with each forced step. “Maybe everyone in the cafeteria would love to pay tribute to their ruler…”

The pair left the office, Swan forced to stand up straight as she presented herself to anyone that walked by or had the fortunate occurrence of seeing her pass. Her cheeks were red in every sense of the phrase, and she knew that it’d only get worse…

At least she still had her job...


End file.
